


Leave Your Mark

by Lady_Sage



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sage/pseuds/Lady_Sage
Summary: Akihiko and Shinjiro have a little "fun" while they're in Tartarus.





	Leave Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> ** PSA **  
> I interrupt my posting of "Normality" to bring y'all some good ol' fashion smut lmao  
> In honour of Akihiko's 26th birthday today (September 22nd), I decided to write a oneshot for him and Shinjiro. And it's literally just hardcore smut. It may be slightly out of character, I dunno and I also don't really care. I wrote it in, like, an hour or two lmao   
> Enjoy ;3

“Damn, nice hit, Senpai,” Iori said as they finished another battle. “You’re seriously on your game tonight.”

 

Akihiko didn’t respond. Just rolled his shoulders a few times before the group continued exploring Tartarus. He glanced at Shinjiro, who seemed to be distracting himself with his axe. Tch. Akihiko wasn’t in the mood for compliments. He wasn’t in the mood for talking. He was only on his game due to pent-up frustration. After all, he hadn’t been expecting the group to make a trip to Tartarus that night. So, when he and Shinjiro got… _interrupted_ by Arisato telling them to get ready, he was none too happy.

 

He glanced at the brunette again to find him already staring back. He felt his cheeks burn up, turning his head away. Out of the corner of his eye, though, he could see the other chuckling and shaking his head at him. That only frustrated him more.

 

After the group traversed a few more floors, Arisato had them split up. The blue-haired leader and Iori went in one direction. Shinjiro went in the other. Akihiko followed a path away from all three of them. He encountered one Shadow, but it was a quick knockout to defeat it. Then he reached a dead end. He moved to retrace his steps. Just as he turned around, he was shoved up against the wall.

 

Lips crashed into his as his hips were squeezed. A short grunt escaped his throat, and he heard the brunette’s low chuckle.

 

“The hell are you doing, Shinji?” he managed to gasp out.

 

“Finishing what we started earlier,” Shinjiro said right in his ear.

 

“Now?”

 

“I can’t wait any longer.” He nipped at Akihiko’s lobe before turning him around. “Don’t tell me you can.”

 

“We can’t,” he said. He wanted to believe it, too, but the bites on the back of his neck felt too good to ignore. “N-not here.”

 

“Why? Because we’re not alone?” The brunette chuckled again, and it resonated within Akihiko. “Imagine…Arisato or Iori finding us as I fuck you into the wall. Or, better yet, a Shadow. What would you do, then, Aki? Would you tell me to stop so we could fight it? Or would you rather me finish?”

 

Akihiko couldn’t help but moan at the idea of getting fucked by Shinjiro inside Tartarus. He couldn’t deny the appeal of it. So, when the brunette reached around to start undoing the button of his pants, he didn’t resist. And when the hands moved away, he worked on pulling his pants down enough to release his hardened member. Then he felt Shinjiro’s rub against his ass and let out another moan.

 

“I bet you’re still stretched enough from earlier, too,” Shinjiro said right in his ear again. “But I might need a little help.”

 

That was all Akihiko needed to hear before he spun around and dropped to his knees. He didn’t hesitate to take the brunette’s member into his mouth, which resulted in the other letting out an almost feral growl. That only spurred Akihiko on. He swirled his tongue and swallowed around the member, slickening it up. And when the taste of pre-cum mixed with his saliva, he took Shinjiro in his entirety.

 

“F-fuck,” Shinjiro said, his voice low. “Keep do—doing that and we won’t make it to the fun part.”

 

That was when Akihiko pulled off, licking his lips. The brunette pulled him back to his feet and kissed him hard before turning him around again. Akihiko caught himself on the wall. Shinjiro’s hands reached for his hips, tugging at them. Then he felt the other’s cock at his entrance slowly pushing through the tight ring of muscle. He had been right; he was still stretched enough. They both acknowledged that fact by groaning.

 

“I would—would want you to—to keep going,” Akihiko said through gasps.

 

“The hell you talking about?”

 

“When you asked what I—what I would want you to do if a-a Shadow showed up.” He groaned again. “I would tell you to finish.”

 

Shinjiro chuckled again as he moved slowly. “Good. Because you feel way too good to stop.”

 

With that, the brunette set a brutal pace, thrusting into Akihiko’s ass like it would destroy every other Shadow left in Tartarus. And it took everything in Akihiko not to scream out in pleasure. Shinjiro was still gripping his hips, and that was definitely going to leave a mark, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the feeling of the brunette moving inside him. And when Akihiko felt Shinjiro’s breath by his ear once more, he almost lost it just like that.

 

“It’s so hot seeing you like this,” Shinjiro spoke up. “It’s even better knowing only I get to see you like this.” He squeezed his hips, thrusting into him as if he was making a point. “Get to _feel_ you like this. Under my fingertips. Because you feel incredible.” And another accentuated thrust. “Tell me how it feels.”

 

Tch. Like Akihiko could actually tell him. He had a hard enough time with words when he wasn’t getting fucked. So, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he let out a long, low moan from the back of his throat. That seemed to be enough for Shinjiro, too.

 

“Are you getting close?” he said. Akihiko only nodded in response. Hell, he was close all right. “Good. I want you to make a mess, Aki. I want you to come all over the wall. Leave your mark in Tartarus. And I’ll leave my mark inside you.”

 

That comment was enough to send Akihiko over the edge. He gasped out the brunette’s name, doing just as he asked. He spurted onto the red and gold wall, discolouring it. Then it was the sound of him saying Shinjiro’s name again in that hoarse, exhausted tone that pushed the brunette over. He pushed deep into Akihiko as he came, squeezing his hips yet again.

 

Yeah, that was definitely gonna bruise.

 

After Shinjiro pulled out and got himself back in his own pants, he helped Akihiko get situated. Then he cupped his chin and kissed him. It was gentle. Chaste. Sweet. Made it almost hard to believe he had just fucked the other senseless. That was one of the things Akihiko loved about the brunette, though; he had a rough side and a sentimental side. And he was the only one who got to see both those sides. The only one able to _experience_ both those sides.

 

“We should let Arisato know we’re feeling a bit tired,” Shinjiro said once he broke away. There was a hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips. “I know I am.”

 

Akihiko didn’t say anything back. Instead, he pulled the brunette in for another kiss. A little deeper. A little sweeter. Hell, he’d kiss Shinjiro constantly if he could.

 

“Not so worried about getting caught anymore, huh?” Shinjiro said.

 

Now Akihiko laughed a bit. “Sorry, I just… I really love you.”

 

“Tch.” Now there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “You’re such a sap.”

 

“There you two are,” Iori said as he suddenly appeared around the corner. “Guess this floor is bigger than we realised.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Either way, let’s go. We’re heading home for the night.”

 

“Sounds good,” Shinjiro said. He turned back on Akihiko once Iori was gone. “You okay to walk on your own?”

 

“I’ll manage,” he said.

 

“If you say so.”

 

So, they made their way back to the entrance of Tartarus. Akihiko was a little slow, but he just played it off as being tired. Shinjiro tried to retain his smug grin. Akihiko wanted to hit him for it, but didn’t. Couldn’t. He barely had any energy left.

 

During the walk back to the dorm, he fell towards the back of the group. Damn it. In the heat of the moment, it always felt so amazing. Afterwards, though…ugh. When Shinjiro stepped up beside Akihiko, though, leaving barely any distance between the two of them, he nearly forgot all about the pain. After all, having the brunette beside him always made him feel better.

 

Plus, Akihiko knew he’d be able to tear Shinjiro down in the same way soon enough. And thinking about that gave him all the energy he needed. Energy—adrenaline—he would need to leave his own mark.


End file.
